


Culmination

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Heavy foreplay, Implied Past Threesome, Implied poly relationship, Jealousy, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Teasing, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied past feels, lots of feelings and history between these two, lots of teasing back and forth, past morrigan/alistair mentioned, their technical first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: The light from the single candle danced in Maeve’s golden eyes as she smirked, and turned around, her top in her hands. “Hi.” She chuckled softly as she tossed her top to the ground. Alistair thought to himself he would never tire of hearing that laugh and seeing the one dimple she had appear when she smiled at him. Her eyes seemed warmer, more otherworldly in the low light of the tent. Maeve took a few steps forward, her pale hand reaching out to take Alistair’s darker one. Her pleased smirk morphing in a warm, comforting grin as she gazed up at him. Their eyes were locked on each other, soaking in the rare moment alone.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Inquisitor, Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> AH!!! my first DA smut! I am very proud of this and excite to share it. Huge shout out to my beta and plotting partner Anthropasaurus (aka Cornfedcryptid on tumblr) for her skilled beta help and just her general awesomeness for putting up with me screaming about my OT3 of Alistair/Maeve/Cullen at her and helping me make sure that what I write...can actually be read. Without her... I would have no fics right now! 
> 
> But this if the first real offering for my Bean of the Wilds and I am so excited to share her wonderful, complex world with you guys <3 Enjoy!

The night was still, the deep red Inquisition tents were scattered around. Each with enough room between them to at least appear like they offer some level of privacy.. The others had already retired to their respective tents. Leaving the lone Grey Warden of their party, Alistair, to decide which tent, if any, he was going to go into. A small voice called out in his mind that he should just go to Maeve. She had told him as much not more than a few moments before when she disappeared behind the heavy fabric of the tent to ready herself for bed. 

Things were changing between him and Maeve. They were  _ something _ . She was with him, yet she was still with Cullen. It was an adjustment for both men, the idea that they both had feelings for the same woman, who had feelings for both of them, was a concept that was not the simplest for the two men raised by the Chantry to wrap their heads around. Maeve had been the one to suggest the arrangement and had spent the most time making sure both men felt comfortable with it. Alistair was open enough to the idea once she explained the details to him, Cullen had taken more convincing.

The arrangement almost hadn’t panned out after the first night. Alistair had nearly written it off as a one time encounter fueled by too much Ale. Yet, before they had left Skyhold, Cullen had come to him and given him his blessing to pursue whatever relationship he had wished with Maeve. The other man’s words echoed in his mind, ‘I will not tell her no, but if you hurt her… I will hurt you.’ It both eased his mind and made him terrified to make any move, yet Maeve didn’t seem bothered by the shift of dynamics in the slightest. She had made him sleep next to her the previous three nights on the road. Scooting closer to him each night till he woke up with her round bottom rubbing against him that morning. He wanted to just roll her over there and take her, but he couldn’t. There were too many eyes on them. They were already getting looks from their companions, Alistair was not nearly ready to get a bombardment of questions from their companions about how their relationship works. He was still trying to figure that part out himself.

He wavered but took a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being watched, Vivienne often appeared out of nowhere, so Alistair had to make sure. Vivienne of all the companions, would have never let him or Maeve live the moment down. Wringing his hands together he mustered the last bit of nerve he needed to make the decision. “Just go to her.” he told himself under his breath. With another deep breath he took the final step forward, his hand lifting open the flap of the tent. A single candle was all the light in the room, it cast a warm golden glow on Maeve’s pale skin as she pulled her top off. Alistair’s breath caught at the sight of her. It was hard enough for him to wrap his head around that the young girl who use to pickpocket the nobles in Denerim for a laugh had grown into the stunning woman before him. There was something about it all that still had the hint of taboo that made it both intriguing and dangerous to Alistair. 

He had seen her in such a state before, ‘and with less… you did already sleep with her..’ Alistair reminded himself as his eyes glided up and down her shapely frame. ‘Yes, but Cullen was there… so I knew that sleeping with her was fine with him. Being alone with her, Maker is this something else altogether.’ He was internally arguing as his eye took every inch of her in. ‘But she wants it, he said it was fine… I know Cullen, if he wasn’t alright with this he would have said so… wouldn’t he?’ He wanted to turn around and run but then she smiled at him. ‘Well shit, that’s it…’ He cursed himself as he could feel his cock already starting to get hard at just the slight of smirks from her in her current state of undress. 

The light from the single candle danced in Maeve’s golden eyes as she smirked, and turned around, her top in her hands. “Hi.” She chuckled softly as she tossed her top to the ground. Alistair thought to himself he would never tire of hearing that laugh and seeing the one dimple she had appeared when she smiled at him. Her eyes seemed warmer, more otherworldly in the low light of the tent. Maeve took a few steps forward, her pale hand reaching out to take Alistair’s darker one. Her pleased smirk morphing in a warm, comforting grin as she gazed up at him. Their eyes were locked on each other, soaking in the rare moment alone. 

Maeve’s full lips parted as she mused over the right words for the situation. In her mind she needed to say something clever, ‘Alistair always expects me to be so clever.’ She bit her bottom lip as she glanced at the bedroll a few feet from where they stood, the corner of her mouth twisted upwards. She knew what was the perfect thing to say, her gaze shifted back to Alistair’s face as she began to speak “I almost thought that you were going to sleep outside…” Her voice was airy and light, just a hint of laughter in her words as she spoke. 

Alistair laughed softly, his head tilting to the side as he smirked. “I almost did.” He noted with a hint of nervous laugh. Maeve took a step back and began to pull down her hair from the intricate braids she had whilst they travel. Alistair was still in his armor and she was standing in just her breast band and leather breeches, the long, deep brown hair falling in in kinky waves over her shoulders after days of being braided. There was a moment where he felt horribly overdressed, yet that seemed to fade away as his gaze was drawn to the swell of her ample breasts at the top of her breast band. They were bound so tightly, that as Maeve leaned forward it looked to Alistair that they would simply spill out. He took a sharp breath in, his hand went to adjust his growing erection. Maeve noticed the subtle movement as he briefly stroked himself through his pants. A light chuckle escaped her lips as she took another step closer, drawing Alistair’s attention. He hand moved away from cock and glided over the smooth leather that covered Maeve’s hips. A boyish smirk played on his lips. “What?” He asked somewhat confused and amused at the devious glint in Maeve’s golden eyes. 

A bright smile lit up her face as she lifted her marked hand and caressed his cheek. The short, dark beard that covered his chiseled jaw scratched her palm. Her hand gliding over the short, dark beard that covered his chiseled jaw. “You…” She laughed as she leaned up and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Alistair’s hand snaked around her hip and gripped her ass pulling her deeper into the kiss. They both had longed for this moment for days.  But the road offered little privacy or time for them to enjoy each other's company.

Alistair leaned back and looked down at Maeve with a look of pure reverence and desire. His other hand reached up and ran along her delicate jaw. Maeve smirked, “Come… let us get you out of that armor.” Her tone was soft but flirty enough that Alistair let out another nervous laugh. His desire for her had long passed ‘want’ and was a need to feel her body against his, but the situation between her, Cullen and himself still caused trepidation. 

In true Alistair fashion, the only thing he could think of to do in the moment was deflect his nerves with humor. “You just want me for my body.” He teased, but his joke was not as well-received as he had hoped. Maeve’s smile faded as her lips pursed together. He knew that glare all too well, it was the same glare he had often gotten from Morrigan during their brief affair. The same annoyed glare in the same haunting eyes. Alistair's lips parted, he almost thought about digging himself out of whatever hole he had inadvertently dug himself into, but stopped. Knowing after years with Morrigan, that it was better to just sit back and take whatever verbal lashing he was about to receive. 

Letting go of Alistair’s hands, Maeve slid a step away from him. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, the low candlelight illuminated the faint scars that covered her stomach and sides. Maeve’s lips pursed as her hips swayed ever so slightly, her eyes fixed on his. “Really..” She responded shaking her head in disbelief that he would even joke of such a thing. A huff of a laugh escaped her lips, “Just your body, I see.” Her words laced with sarcasm as she moved around to his shoulder. She relaxed her arms and lifted her nimble fingers to start undoing the clasps of one of his pauldrons. “So, I did not track you down-” She began slowly, in each word she spoke there was a hint of her sister’s tone. “-in the middle of nowhere in the Hinterlands because I could not even fathom facing the mess without you.” Even though her sarcastic tone continued, every word she spoke was true, and Alistair knew it. 

A smirk flashed across her lips as an amused huff escaped her lips. She slid the first piece of armor off and gingerly set it down a few feet away. Her eyes focused. “Because even after all these years, you will still always be the only person I truly trust to have my back.”  Her hands moved to his other shoulder as she continued. “I also did not just spend a great deal of time trying to explain to Cullen, that it’s not that I wanted to be with all these other people,” The second pauldron slid over his shoulder and joined the other on the ground. Maeve’s hand ran up his neck as she looked him deep in the eyes. “That it was just you.” Alistair smirked at her comment. Maeve smiled back briefly as she ran her fingers up through his thick copper hair. “That it would only ever be you and him.” Maeve paused as her hands went back to unbuckling the clasps of his armor, this time the ones keeping his breastplate attached at his sides.  A soft smile lingered on her face as she continued, a dreamy tone to her voice. “Because I loved you, a long time before him.” Her eyes shifted focus to the work of her hands as she finished undoing the clasps of the breastplate. Alistair leaned down to make it easier for Maeve to remove the heavy Silverite plate. She set it down near the other pieces of armor and returned to her place in front of Alistair. 

She let out a frustrated sigh. Instantly an apologetic look grew on Alistair’s face. His hands moved to her hips. Maeve chewed on her bottom lip before she looked up at him. “I didn’t do all this for the soul of, I happen to think you have a nice body, it’s a bonus… trust me a big one,” There was heavy innuendo in her tone as her eyes darted down to his crotch. She raised an eyebrow and for a moment Alistair’s cheeks flushed before Maeve laughed. “ but ‘tis not the only reason.”

“Maeve, for the love of Andraste. Stop talking like Morrigan…” He laughed. It was awkward enough for him given their collective history.  The years they had spent apart before Maeve tracked him down helped him move past most of it. His relationship with Morrigan was complicated at the best of times. Yet there still was history between them. Maeve and Morrigan were not the same person. The similarities, most of the time, stopped at the familial resemblance. Except when she got annoyed. When Maeve became annoyed, her inner mini-Morrigan side came out. It was the last thing he needed at that moment. “Please, no twas or tis. For the Maker’s sake spare me that and just speak like you were not raised in a swamp.” 

Maeve’s jaw tensed and instantly Alistair knew he had put his foot in his mouth. Before the words even tumbled from her lips he knew what they would be.  Maeve shoved him back as she stepped away. "Well I am sorry you fucked my sister," she snapped.  There was more pain then either of them had expected in her words. Alistair knew she had a girlish crush on him back then but he didn’t think the girl still held a grudge against him for the years he spent with Morrigan after Keiran had been born. “I know the world depended on it that one time. But the other three years?” The pain in her voice was only matched by the pain on Alistair’s face. 

“She had-still has-my son.” Alistair blurted out in frustration. “She has my boy, I couldn’t just walk away. What options did I have?” Maeve took another step back, her eyes cast to the ground. She was upset and so was Alistair. This was not how she had planned on the conversation turning but they had a long and complicated history. Not even factoring in the complex nature of their relationship now. Alistair let out a ragged sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’m not talking about this now...you know full well I had my reasons for staying but she made me leave in the end, life goes on.” There was pain and grief in Alistair's words. He let out another sigh as he reached out to Maeve. She shook her head at first. Alistair leaned forward, his hands hover over hips. “Please, Maeve…” 

“Alistair…” Maeve started softly but Alistair cut her off as he started to shake his head. 

“No, you don’t get to be upset with me. Not about this.” Alistair cautioned lowly. He took a long deep breath as his hands rested on her hips. Their eyes still didn’t meet. Maeve turned her head to the side and Alistair stared down at the faded scars and fresh bruises from the battle the marred her stomach. “You know how I feel about you,” he mumbled. He fixed his gaze on a particularly dark bruise just above her hip. His thumb hovered over the edge of it as his hazel eyes lifted to her face. “Maeve, you know I was joking.” His hand moved up her side and stopped just under her breast as he sighed.

There was so much longing in his eyes, yet his hand stopped just under her breast as he sighed. He had been wrestling with his feelings for months. Finally getting to act upon them felt so right. Yet, the history they shared still loomed over him. He wanted to just enjoy the moment, enjoy having her to himself, even if it was in a tent. But there was still so much holding him back. He let out a frustrated sigh. “This whole situation...is a little complicated.” Maeve nodded knowing he spoke the truth. “I have known you most of your life, then add Morrigan, Keiran…then Cullen. Things are a bit of a mess, Maeve.” He started, trying to find the right words. “I am still trying to understand the rules of it all and make sense of why I want nothing more than to kiss you all the time when a few months ago you were like my little sister.” 

Maeve let out a soft sigh as she shrugged. “It’s simple when you really think about it.” In her mind things were simple. She wasn’t that little girl anymore. She was an adult woman who was fully capable of being in loving relationships with two men. Her sister had her own life now in Orlais and would likely not care in the end that she was with Alistair now. To her there was no point in fretting, just enjoy the fact she was lucky enough to be with the two men that she loved.

A low chuckle escaped Alistair's thin lips as he shook his head. “There is nothing simple about this.” Alistair paused and his hands ran down Maeve’s torso, resting it on her hip. Their eyes met once again, Alistair's heart skipped a beat when he saw her chew on her bottom lip. One of her few nervous habits. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek.  He gazed deep into her eyes as he attempted to explain. “I still feel like I am doing something wrong… touching you… wanting to…” His voice trailed off thick with desire as his thumb brushed against the top of the leather breeches that still clung to Maeve’s hips like a second skin. 

The corners of her mouth turned upwards as Maeve smirked. One of her hand danced over his and guided it down over her hips to cup her sex over the leather. “You can do whatever you want Alistair.” Maeve started slowly, as she cupped her hand over his and urged him to apply pressure to the growing ache between her thighs. “I am as much yours…as Cullen’s” Her voice had the hint of a moan behind it as her hand slipped away from his as the palm of his large, calloused hand kneaded against the leather-covered flesh. “Maybe even more.” She added breathlessly feeling the first waves of pleasure swell between her thighs from the friction of the leather against her sex. 

Alistair leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn’t a kiss so much of the thought of the kiss. Maeve’s hands pushed against his broad shoulders pushing him back just enough to stop his kiss before it began. “But before you can have me…all to yourself…you need to get out of that bloody armor!” She laughed as she stumbled back trying to get away from his grasp. Her laughter filled the tent as Alistair was left reaching out for her. A smirk grew on his lips as he saw the look of mischief grow in her golden eyes. 

He could play cat and mouse with the best of them, but he wasn’t in the mood to case her. Not when he was so close to having her all to himself. He took a long stride forward as he tried to reach out to grab Maeve. She slipped through his fingers only because she used her Fade step to just barely escape him. “Oh, that’s not fair. You can not use your magic on me.” He scolded as he finally caught ahold of her waist. Leaning in he placed a tender kiss on her shoulder “I always thought you liked the whole handsome Warden, in shiny armor thing…” Alistair teased, murmuring against her soft, supple skin. “That was the appeal wasn’t it?”

Maeve smirked like a cat caught with the canary in its jaws as she slipped from his arms. She swayed her hips seductively as she took a few steps away from him before slowly turning around as she spoke, “Oh, I do… I really do.” Her smile was wide and bright. It wasn’t the same smile she had for anyone else.  _ Not even Cullen. _ It was only for him and Alistair knew it. As he removed the rest of the armor and discarded with the previous pieces Maeve had removed she watched him intently. Once the armor was discarded, leaving Alistair in just his leather breeches and roughspun tunic. He smirked as he took a step forward, his hands reached out and gripped Maeve’s hips as their eyes met once more.  She draped her arms over his shoulder and gathered fistfuls of tunic in her hands. “The problem with all that...very shiny...pretty…” Maeve continued to try to pull the tunic over his head.

“Don’t call my armor pretty.” Alistair laughed as he leaned down and captured Maeve’s lips cutting her off before she had a chance to speak again. Her hands clawed at his back as she bunched his tunic in her hands and tried to pull it over his head. Alistair broke the kiss just long enough to allow Maeve to pull the garment over his head. He shrugged it off his arms before it crumbled to the floor in a heap, discarded without a second thought. 

Maeve let out a muffled chuckle against Alistair’s lips as he ran his hands over her hips and gripped her thighs. In a swift movement, he lifted Maeve up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Maeve broke the kiss as her head fell back as she laughed. “Ah!” She exclaimed with a laugh. Alistair took the moment to place a few tender kisses along her neck and along her collar bone only causing Maeve’s laughter to return. “Alistair!” She laughed again as they sunk down onto the bedroll. Alistair perched over Maeve. His hands running down her legs as he went to untie her boots. Maeve smirked up at him. “Hey… guess what?” Maeve whispered sheepishly. 

As he pulled the first of her boots off, Alistair chuckled and responded. “What, Sparrow?” He didn’t look up as he tossed her boot behind them, clunking against his breastplate. “Andraste’s tits!” He cursed knowing that if the others hadn’t heard Maeve already, they surely heard that. He had to push the fear of being heard from his mind, ‘We are adults,’ Alistair reminded himself. ‘We are doing nothing wrong.’ His thoughts were jostled from his mind by the feeling of a boot poking against his thigh. 

Maeve was trying everything to get Alistair out of his own head and enjoy the moment at hand. She smirked as he turned back to her. “Eh, Chantry boy…the only tits on those lips tonight, better be mine.” She teased as her hands unlaced her breast band allowing her ample breasts to spring free from their confinement catching Alistair’s attention as he lifted her other foot. He made quick work of the laces, his eyes never leaving her bare breasts as he pulled off the second boot. Maeve licked her lips as tumbled to the ground, quieter than it’s pair. With a smirk, her hands ran up Alistair’s chest, over the smattering of hair that covered it. Her lips curled into a devious smile as she gazed up at him. “But, what I was trying to say,” She began slowly as she continued to run her hands over his shoulder to pull him closer to her. “Was your armor is very, very, pretty…” Maeve giggled as Alistair started to laugh heartily as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate embrace. 

Slowly, his kisses moved down along her jaw as his hands ran up over his hips, across her stomach, glancing over her old scars. They lingered on a deep one, that he remembered her getting during the blight. He glanced up at her and smiled softly. “That’s from the first time you almost died on me,” he mused. Maeve only nodded as she looked down at him. “I told you, stay hidden, but no…when they went after Barkspwan you had to come to rescue the dog.” 

“The bandits were going to kill him!” Maeve exclaimed quickly jumping to defend the actions that nearly got her killed as a pre-teen. They were foolish, but she had loved that beast and promised herself to never let harm come to it. 

Alister fiend a scowl for a brief moment, “He was a War Hound, escaped Ostagar.“Alistair exclaimed with a laugh. His hands slid back down to her hips and gripped them once more. “You just never listened, you still do not.”  He pinned her to the bedroll and leaned forward to get a better look at the smirk on her lips in the dim light.

Maeve laughed as her hands gripped his arms. “If I listened, what fun with that be?” She quipped as she rolled her hips under him. “If I listened, you would not be on top of me, with that big hard cock of yours pressing against my belly, aching to come out and play.” She rolled her hips once more, apply just enough stimulation to hear an animalistic, lustful growl from Alistair as he dipped his head back down to her neck and roughly gripped her breasts.  He kneaded her breasts for a moment before he trailed a line of sloppy, hunger filled kisses between her breasts . Alistair rolled one of her dusty pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger. A low moan escaped Maeve’s lips as her fingers tangled in Alistair’s deep copper hair. He lifted his head to capture the neglected nipple between his lips before giving it a firm suck. As his tongue swirled around it’s rosy peak, another loud moan escaped Maeve’s full lips. Alistair lifted his head, a smirk playing on his lips as Maeve gazed down at her him, her golden eyes heavy with wanton lust. “He takes hints,” She quipped through heavy breathes.

Alistair bit his bottom lip to keep himself from chuckling as he slid back up to capture her lips once more. The taste of her was so intoxicating, ‘Wine and Magic’ he mused as his tongue pushed past her pillowy lips deepening the kiss. Maeve was such a tease, she had always been such a  _ brat _ . Alistair's hands slid down her side and gripped the top of her breeches. Leaning back he loomed over Maeve. “You have always been such a spoiled brat, you don’t show it often but you always...always have to get your way don’t you?” His voice was lower than normal as he yanked the tight, grey leather over her hips. 

A small scoff escaped her lips as Maeve lifted her hips up to help as Alistair continued to undress her. Her lips pursed as she momentarily scowled, “I am not spoiled.” There was far too much protest in her tone for Alistair to think he didn’t hit a nerve. “I really am not.” 

Tutting softly, Alistair shook his head. “Oh, you are very spoiled.” he paused removing her breeches for a moment and looked her square in the eyes. “You get everyone who meets you, wrapped around the little finger of yours. You always have. You bent a fucking qunari to your will at twelve, sweetheart…I adore you…I always have…but…you are spoiled and you know this.” 

“I am not!” Maeve protested louder. “I have worked hard…” 

Alistair chuckled softly as he shook his head. He didn’t believe for a moment that Maeve had truly done a hard, honest day's work in her life outside of the time she has spent with the Inquisition. “Oh, you plowed fields? Bake bread? Can you even cook?” Maeve had no clever retort and she could not argue that point with Alistair. He knew her too well. As he went to continue removing her breeches Alistair continued. “You are good at court. You are charming. Everyone who meets you has always fallen in love with you and you may be one of the best thieves in southern Thedas.” He paused and looked up at her. “I’m not saying that because we are about to have sex. I really mean it.”

“That I am good theif or that we are actually going to have to have sex sometime tonight?” Maeve laughed and shook her head. 

“Shut it, and both…. Really, you are an amazing thief. II have seen you pull lifts off that even Zevran would not have tried. I know you can rob a man blind and have him think he is doing you a favor. I’ve seen you do it, several times” He paused as he pulled her breeches off over her feet and tossed them to the side. Leaving her only in her smalls as he smirked up at her again. His hands ran up her thighs as Maeve reached out for him. 

“So I am all wit and charm…no substance?” Maeve asked softly as pulled Alistair closer. “And a devious catspaw, at that, okay…I see how it is.” The snark in her voice as she lifted her hands over her head and stretched, in a very feline-like manner was not lost on Alistair. 

“I never said that I just said you are a brat. That likes to get her way,”  He took one of her hands from around her shoulders and placed it against his rock-hard cock that strained against the fabric of his breeches. “See…” He remarked softly. “You always get what you want…don’t you?” Maeve’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his breeches and wrapped her long, thin fingers around his aching cock. A groan escaped his lips as his eyes closed getting lost for a moment in the feeling of Maeve pumping him. 

Trailing her other hand down over his shoulder, down his back, and to his hip, Maeve began to push down his breeches. “Alistair…” Maeve moaned as his hand slipped beneath her smalls and ran between her slick folds. “Enough talk,” she purred as she pushed her hips against his hands, aching for his touch. “Just fuck me.” 

Alistair chuckled as he pushed a single finger insider her slick heat. “You don’t want that…” He groaned low as he slid a second finger in with the first as it pumped methodically in and out of her teasing her. Maeve moaned softly as her hips bucked against each pump of his fingers. “You don’t want that at all? Do you?” Maeve nodded as she looked up at him aching to have more of him inside of her. “I think you like teasing me almost as much as you like me teasing you like…” He thrust his fingers into her roughly accentuating his word. “This.” He could feel his fingers being drenched in the juices of her desire. She wanted him and it was painted across every inch of her. 

Her lips parted slightly, her eyes heavy and hooded. Alistair licked his lips as he watched as each deep breath she took made her heavy breasts rise and fall in the most delicious way. It was a beautiful sight, watching her come undone under his touch, and his touch alone. He had her once before, that drunken night but it was a show and Cullen was there. Sure they all enjoyed themselves, but this was different. This was about them and what they wanted. He could be selfish in this moment and control her pleasure all by himself. The thought alone made him ache to feel his cock inside her wet cunt. ‘Patience, she wants to play tease…then she is going to learn to get as good as gives.” He mused as his eyes grew heavy with devious intentions.

His lips came crashing down on Maeve’s as she pushed his breeches all the way down past his hips allowing his throbbing cock to spring free and rest against her thigh. A low moan escaped Maeve's lips at the sight of it. It was thick, hard and made Maeve want to feel it stretch her in the most delectable way. “Alistair!” She moaned again,  Her hands clawed at his ass as she tried to pull him to her. “Stop teasing me and stick your thick, hard cock in me.” She growled impatiently as ever. She rolled hips against his hands, begging silently for his fingers to be replaced with something much more satisfying. This only encouraged Alistair to continue his teasing. 

Alistair tutted softly as he slipped his hand from beneath her smalls and brought his fingers to her lips. With a little nod, he watched as Maeve wrapped her lips around his fingers and began to suck eagerly on them in hopes it would only push Alistair to do what she really wanted. Instead, it just got a low moan followed by, “Do you think, after I spent the last three days beyond frustrated, waking up with your ass rubbing against me…with not a moment of privacy to be had just to let you get your way?” As he spoke Alistair pulled his fingers from her lips before settling back on the bedroll. His hands reached down and began to pull her small clothes down over her hips, Maeve kicking them off frantically as Alistair let out a low moan seeing her laid out before him.

He pushed her legs apart with one hand as the other gave his thick cock a few lazy strokes as he lent down, perching himself between her thighs. His hand slipped away from his cock and trailed up Maeve’s milky thighs before slipping under her bottom and pulling her towards him. With a low, devious chuckle he dipped his head down and ran his tongue along her dripping slit. He moaned against her most sensitive flesh as he discovered just how badly she wanted him. Her sex was dipping, with each movement of his tongue, he would feel the shudders of pleasure run through Maeve, even if she had remained silent. 

Maeve ran her hands through his deep copper hair, pulling his hot mouth against her aching mound. This was better, but she still needed more of him, she needed to feel him spill his seed deep inside her. Maeve let out another moan. Alistair's tongue swirled around her clit, flicking the tender bundle of nerves mercilessly. As his tongue teased her clit, her toes curled. Her legs wrapped around Alistair's body, holding him in place as she continued to moan, each one growing in volume till she arched her back and moaned, “Oh, yes! Alistair, there…” As his tongue lapped at her clit.

Lifting his head for a moment, resting it against her thigh, Alistair smirked his short beard glistening with her juices. "I told you, you liked it," he teased, slipping one of his hand from under her bottom. He pushed two fingers past her dark curls and ran up her slit, coating them in her juices before slitting upwards to rub small circles around her clit. A shiver ran through Maeve which only made the devious smirk playing on Alistair's lips grow as he slid his fingers down and inside her. His tongue returned to its relentless teasing of her clit in one fluid movement. 

Maeve mewed with pleasure as her back arched and her hands gripped the bedroll in a vain attempt to steady herself as she was pushed closer to the edge with each lick of Alistair's more than skilled tongue. Alistair was methodical in his torturous sexual teasing. Each lap of his tongue against her clit was met by a thrust of his fingers. Just when Maeve thought she had figured him out and almost steadied herself, Alistair began to suck on her swollen clit as he twisted his fingers around and hit her most sensitive spot. It was all too much for Maeve. She turned her head and tried to muffle the loud, throaty moan that escaped her lips as she felt herself near close to the edge of orgasm. "Oh, Alistair," Maeve groaned as her hands pawed at his shoulders.

Alistair heard her and smirked as his hand slid from under her bottom and ran up her stomach before cupping her breast, giving it a rough squeeze. He could tell she was close, but he wasn't going to let her cum. Not yet. Not after days of taunting him with no release. The same devious smirk playing on his lips, he pulled his head back and slipped his fingers from her, earning him a pitiful moan and a pleading look. “Not yet…” Alistair teased as he crawled up her. His face hovered over hers as he felt her hand grip his cock, between their bodies. She stroked him at a decent pace while her eyes locked on his pleading with him to make the next move. Yet Alistair just smirked as he shook his head. “Not yet…I am enjoying seeing you squirm like this…has anyone made you wait for anything in your life, Sparrow?” He asked softly as his hand went back to her breast and pinched one of her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Maeve moaned loudly. “I think you need to learn to wait to get what you want? Don’t you think?” His voice was dark and thick with passion as he let out of groan of his own, Maeve’s hand still pumping away at his cock.

Desperate to feel some manner of stimulation once more, she was so close Maeve ground her hips against Alistair’s leg, which only caused Alistair’s hand to move to her hips and pinned her down against the bedroll. Another mew escapes Maeve lips as a pout flashed across her lips. Leaning up she captured Alistair’s lips with hers, doing everything she could think of to distract him so she could make herself cum if he wouldn’t do it for her. It caught him off guard enough that his hands let go of her hips for a moment, which allowed Maeve to wiggle her hips down just a few inches so she could have the friction she so desperately desired. Her slick pussy crashed down against his toned, muscular leg. Alistair laughed at her ingenuity. “You devious, clever girl,” slipped from his lips between kisses as he pulled his leg back and situated himself between her legs. 

He couldn’t take much more of this himself, in his own endeavor to taunt Maeve just a bit he had forgotten how badly he needed this himself. Alistair gripped Maeve’s slender wrist and pulled her hand away from his cock as he took it into his own hand. His hazel eyes shifted up towards Maeve’s face. He could see her self satisfied smirk as she uttered, “Oh so I am not the-” 

Alistair cut her off. “You want me do this or not?” Maeve quickly nodded as she playfully bucked her hips at him. “Then… hush,” he laughed nervously. He rubbed the tip between her slick folds and he positioned himself at her entrance. Feeling him so close to being inside her, made Maeve ache for him. A soft moan escaping her lips at the tip of cock brushed against her clit, sending a shiver a pleasure running through her body. His eyes darted back up to her golden ones. “Ready?” He asked in a low voice, his free hand running up her stomach. 

Maeve nodded her head as she reached out and grasped Alistair’s hand. “I have been ready.” She teased softly and Alistair stopped what he was doing.

“Woman,” he laughed softly as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Still locked in their kiss, Alistair slid his hand between them to guide his cock inside her. Maeve’s mouth fell away from his as she moaned. There was something beautiful in the way her head tipped back ever so slightly, her full lips parted in a series of breathy moans. 

Her eyes closed as she became lost in the sensation of Alistair’s thick cock stretching her in the most pleasurable ways. He steadied himself, letting her get adjusted to the size of him. A laugh escaped his lips as he felt Maeve begin to rock her hips against him. “Ever so eager…” He teased as her, his hips began to rock, thrusting up into her just hard enough to get her to moan his name in his ear. 

With each roll of Alistair’s hips Maeve became lost in the pleasure of it all, forgetting they did not have walls to deafen the loud moans escaping her lips.”Oh… Alistair… my…. Ah… there, right there,” she moaned between frantic breaths. Her hands went to Alistair’s back, her nails raking his skin as Alistair’s pace began to grow in urgency. One hand gripped Maeve’s hip, pinning her to the bedroll as the other slipped up and cupped her cheek pulling into a sloppy kiss as she continued to moan. 

Alistair pause and mumbled against Maeve’s lips. “Roll over…” Maeve rolled over almost instantly. Not wanting to waste time as she was so close and she knew from the night Alistair had first joined her and Cullen that if he took her from behind, she would soon be pushed well over the edge. Alistair barely had time to slip from her and get on to his knees before Maeve was on her knees too. Her face pressed against the crude pillow. Her supple round ass wiggling impatiently at Alistair.

Running his hand up her back, Alistair positioned himself and entered her once more with a fluid thrust. Maeve’s legs shook as he thrust deeply into her once more. His hands went to her hips, gripping them tightly as he began a furious and fevered pace. He wanted to feel her come around his aching cock, knowing that it would push him to the edge. He leaned forward to whisper in a dark, heavy tone. “You going to come for me, Sparrow?” He kissed her shoulder before straightening back up so could thrust into her at just the right angle to hit her g-spot. 

With each of Alistair's thrusts, Maeve was pushed closer and closer. The tent was filled with nothing but the sound of their passion. Alistair's throaty grunts as he thrust deep into her wet cunt which were met by moans of pure pleasure from her. The sound of the slickness of her juices around Alistair’s cock with each thrust, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. It was nothing short of a symphony of sex. 

Pushing back against his thrusts Maeve could feel the tingle begin in her toes, the pool in her belly, before spreading in a flash of white hot desire as she was pushed over the edge. Her inner walls pulsated around Alistair relentless thrusts, he was giving her no heed. Wanting to see how much pleasure he could bring her. Maeve’s legs began to shake, Alistair slipped his arm around her waist to support her but continued to thrust. “Come on, Sparrow… that’s not all you got? Is it?” He teased slipping his hand between her legs, his fingers finding her throbbing clit.  He rubbed furiously, the second orgasm started to build as she rode the final waves of the first. 

“Oh… Oh… Alistair…please… Oh...fuck…” She groaned Maeve’s toes curled once more and she felt another pool of heat begin to build in her belly. Alistair’s hand stilled worried for a moment that he was pushing her too far, but he was quickly corrected “Oh don’t you dare stop!” She moaned as she roughly pushed at his hand. Alistair smirked and began once more. 

He wasn’t far from cuming either. Feeling Maeve cum once around him was a challenge enough to endure, a second time would push his limits. He let out a low moan as he felt her pulse around him, the juices from her orgasms coated his cock and thighs. “Maker, Maeve…” he panted as his thrusts started to lose the fluidity of their motion. Replaced by feverish, ragged, thrust. “I’m so close…so close..” He groaned as Maeve rolled her hips and pushed back against providing the extra bit of stimulation he needed. “Fuck, Maeve...yes… Maker yes…” Alistair moaned as he spilled his seed insider, his thrust stilling. 

With one last thrust, Alistair was spent. His cock slipped from her as she rolled onto her back and gazed up at him through a post-orgasm haze. Her full lips curled into a satisfied smirk. All Alistair could think of in that moment was how beautiful she was. The way her golden eyes looked even more other worldly in the low candlelight. The was her hair bangs fell across her pale, freckled covered cheek. “You are perfect,” Alistair murmured after a few moments of silence. 

“Oh would you stop being so sappy?” Maeve laughed as she reached out of him. She didn’t need compliments or words of adoration. She just wanted to feel his body, wrapped around her. Nothing more. “Come here…I’m cold.” She beckoned. Laying down next to her, Alistair pulled up the furs from the bottom of the bedroll to cover them both before wrapping his arms around her. Maeve let out a content sigh as she settled into a comfortable position nestled against Alistair broad chest. “I used to dream about this,” Maeve muttered wistfully. 

A soft, amused chuckle escaped Alistair’s lips. “Now who is the sappy one.” He jested at first before he kissed her cheek and pushed a few stray strands of hair off her face. “But, really, you dreamt about us making love in some tent in the middle Emerald Graves?” He asked somewhat bewildered. He knew Maeve had gifts other mages didn’t but he didn’t think she could have predicted this. 

“No,” She answered with a laugh, placing her hand on his chest. “This… you holding me after throughly fucking me…” She confessed with a small nervous laugh. “I dreamt about this quite a bit..” She murmured against his warm, tan skin. 

“I never had my love making skill called that before.” The both laughed before Alistair turned and kissed her, this time it was tender. Sweet even. When Alistair pulled back he caressed Maeve’s cheek. “You know, I love you…right?” He asked softly as he looked intently down at her.

A look of bewilderment spread across Maeve’s face. Alistair had told her many times before that he loved her but maeve was certain it was not in the same context this time. Still she frantically asked. “You love me? Like, Love me?”. Alistair nodded nervously.

“Yes…love you, love you.” He repeated feeling rather the fool till Maeve turned and smiled brightly at him as she captured his lips with hers once more. “I never loved Morrigan… not like this… this…. Is just you…” He confessed as he ran his hand over her shoulder. 

“I love you, too.” Maeve muttered against his lips. “I have loved you for a long time…” 

“I know,” Alistiar uttered breathlessly as they settled in for the night and soon drifted off to uneasy slumbers, only made bearable by the other’s arms wrapped around them. 

As dawn broke the next morning Alistair rose first, as he often did. Maeve was wrapped around him, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. He laughed softly as he smoothed her hair, followed by a kiss to her temple. This was enough to get Maeve to stir, “Just let me up for just a minute, Sparrow, I will be right back. I promise.” He whispered trying to pry her arms from around him. Yet she would not budge. Alistair let out a little groan as he once again tried to get Maeve to detach herself from him. “Love, I gotta piss…” He started softly. “I will be back, I swear just give me five minutes..” 

Maeve grumbled, “Five minutes..” As she rolled over begrudgingly not wanting to let go of Alistair, or the warmth and comfort it provided her. 

Kissing her cheek as he rolled off the bedroll Alistair smile. “I’ll be right back, promise, Sparrow.” Once he saw she was back resting he reached over for his breeches and yanked them on. He didn’t expect anyone else to be up, but he thought he should at least have some level of modesty. Once clad in his tan breeches, Alistair walked barefoot from the tent and was greeted by the two smirking faces of Varric and Vivienne. Both who looked to have been up long before him. 

“Good Morning, my dear.” Vivane started with a sweet tone, yet even still half asleep Alistair could see a sheepish glint in her eyes. “Get much sleep last night?” 

“I doubt that,” Varric chuckled lowly. 

All the blood drained from Alistair’s face as he realized they had heard him and Maeve the night before. “We… uh.. .you did not…” 

“Oh, my dear, even the long-dead Emerald Knights of Dales heard…” Vivienne chuckled as Alistair hid his head in his hands. “Oh, don’t freet. I will teach our sweet Maeve a few simple wards. Then you may be as loud as you wish.” 

“Maker’s breath,” Alistair muttered.  He spun around and disappeared back into the tent, deciding he could wait to piss a few moments longer. Breeches still on he climbed back on under the furs and wrapped his arms tightly around Maeve. 

“I thought you had to piss?” Maeve asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, craning her neck to peek at Alistair’s panicked expression. She was still half asleep but very confused. 

“I do,” He murmured. “However, I am not going to face Madame de Fer without you ever again..” He buried his face in Maeve’s messy hair. “They heard.” 

“Us?” Maeve asked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal, with a distinct tone of panic.

“Yes.” Alistair grumbled. “We aren’t going to live this down…” 

“No… no we are not… this is almost as bad as the time Cassandra caught Cullen and I on his desk,” Maeve groaned as she turned around and hid her face against his chest. “Oh this is going to be horrible.” 

“Yup,” Alistair responded nodding his head. “On the bright side, we face it together.”

“Now, is not the moment for an ill timed joke, Alistair.” Maeve groaned as she peeked up at him.

Shrugging, Alistair smiled. “I think it really is…” They both fell into soft laughter for a moment before deciding it was time to face the day and a different kind of teasing. 


End file.
